camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
yup yup pulled an all nighter to fnnish conrad and cecilia....still sleepy...anyhow this is the last cometn cause my laptop is also dying.,..gonna have to call a funeral home (kidding) but hey cant wait to see you on fb *winks* Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 00:57, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Dear Broken, I put Bre on hold. She needs TONS of fixing, i'm thinking of just deleting the page. But, Please this is not a dulicate page also I fixed the first picture on my slideshow. Ok bye bye, our idiotic society 02:25, December 29, 2013 (UTC) OH OK nvm lol, but bre is on hold, this one isnt, I want to delte the page for bre because shes too messed up. I wanna redo the whole page. Psst.... post on the promey match gurl~ re: just try to post on time, i'd HATE to see you lose by default. tbh i hate seeing matches end that way in general. cream dead, you've done it before :P Quinton Replied on his page. Hi Twinnnnnnnny, if your still on can chu go on gmail? I wanna talk to u! Re: Lol therapy? When Takumi's friends come over and I talk to them I call it therapy sessions. RE: Twinny if ur still online pls go on gmail :1 RE: I'm on too! :D Claim Could you please hold my claim on hold? Claiming:Camp/Kate Hollister Thanks! Okay great thanks! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Also there's something wrong with the font for Claiming:Camp/Symphony Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Thanks for claiming and fixing it ^.^! Also put Kate back to not on hold, sorry for bothering you! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Voting When you find the time, please vote on this :) Thank you. re:adminny stuff Hey there :) #Instead of a minimum of 3 helpful/non personal edits a week it's 15 #Admins need to be way more proactive about projects, leading, enforcing rules, etc Now of course you can always still ask questions, you certainly aren't expected to know everything and never make mistakes. Problem is, the higher you climb the ladder around here, the more mistakes are noticed and can hurt if you do make them, because the more you are looked to as a leader. But I mean even when you claim to be less active >.< you still get like 2 to 5 times more the needed edits of a rollback as it is >.< An as long as marked as officially or semi inactive then you'd have to go a month with no edits and then it would just be an auto demotion which is way better than a vote demotion cuz it won't count against you when you have time again later and wish to re-run RE: Hey, I'm back >.> Slr. Blame Ryu and Ryo and Takumi...well sorta me >.> Cuz I called Takumi...TakuTaku and he got pissed and shiz happened. :1 Then Takumi turned of the internet and I started complaining and whining until he turned it back on. re: xD here comes the admin Sure you have it in spades (slang for tons >.<) I'm assuming AS dept? I'm sure demi will be very happy to have you :) re: OOOOO THAT's why you were asking for my blessing >.< sorry it's still early here and I haven't been up long >.< Want me to nom you then or did you still need time to think? question I'm updating the Adopt a newb page, and I noticed your calculation for prizes was 5/4/4 but by the list of past newbs only 4 are listed to have made it to level 1, which would mean 4 god rp prizes, and then only 3 are listed as having made it to level 5 which would be only 3 extra char spot prizes Cerberus The Cerberus gif on the Hades Cabin page isn't contained on a single line. Like, the ones beside the "Hades' Cabin" header thing. >.< I dunno, it may just be me but it seriously looks unprofessional to me xD addition Same with the Persephone cabin Re: Happy new year!!!! :D As for the Hades Cabin, it must be my internet again >.< Not sute what's wrong with it but this is what the cabin page looks like for me right now: Umm Standard 100% but even if I zoom out though, it still remains the same... Hi HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D RE: THANKS! I'm high, and Takumi is stone. I don't have any new year resolutions .-. RE: I just came on and got the message o.o It's okay! ^^ I swear...my new years resoulution...I just thought of one...make Ryu and Ryo calm down, their like high everyday >.> I can't take it ;~; RE: They ain't drunk but they act high e.e And Takumi acts kinda like a stoner now days like ppl who take drugs and shit. It's creepy. And he keeps going like 'Screw my life.' and 'F*ck my life.' and the list goes on >.> RE: OMFG CHAPTER 27 FOR LAST GAME! It's not in English tho, so I'm just gonna look at the photos and try read Japanese cuz I basically forgot it by being in Korea >.> I can only read Kanji, lol I'm useless. http://raw.senmanga.com/Last_Game/27/26 THIS MOMENT. OMFG. dfajslkjl. I can't say anything >.> Takumi says: I would like to kill myself Mizz. And I'm like 'Shut up, it's a phase you'll get over it e.e' RE: Ohhhhh. Manga sky? Never heard of it. I think Ryu said something about it like he wanted to read chinese manga and Ayumi showed him it or whatever. RE: Slr, but posted back on Jake and apparently my siblings threw cake and Takumi >.> RE: I was like fangirling...sdfjaskldjf;klasj FINALLYYYY! I was like yay! c: Oh and about the competition exam thingy rp between Jake and Mio are we rp'ing it or just like skipping all that shiz? >.> RE: YAY! Sorry but just YAY! >.> I'll get tired because I'm replying and shiz and Takumi will just laugh at my replies well maybe not this year >.> Well idk. And it's okay. Oh and the art mock exams were like 5 hours >.> RE: It's fricking 5 hours and Takumi cant' do this anymore -.-" The music one is 3 hours e.e RE: Meh, idk loads of drama happens? And like we have to perform then do this test, then theory and loads of other stuff >.> RE: Sharps are hard o.o And can't see the post on Jake >.> Mio's group should win, then Ryo's and uh Aoi's group almost beat Ryo's group by a few points. RE: Yeah, I'm on! :D And Glee? No offense but no one joins the Glee club except the weird people in my school o.o RE: Okay! And medicine o.o Omfg. I hate medicine. Come on.... okay i thought we went over this, adding any categories f*cks up my sig. so if you could not add any categories to it, that'd be great. RE: Lol! But I don't think I'm gonna make a guy...or should I change Hecate into Circe? ANd omfg K Will is just so afjs;kldjfklasdj. AMAZING VOICE. RE: Yeah, Circe's a bitch. And Takumi's stone again e.e RE: Omfg wtf is Takumi doing? He's dancing like a drunk guy in our room and I can see him since the door is open and he's dancing to Timber by Pitbull ft Kesha and I'm just staring at him while eating popcorn and filming him with a 'wtf' face. RE: WTF WHEN DID RYU AND RYO START DANCING WITH HIM!? I just realized the twins were here the whole time ;~; Oh screw it I'll still use it for blackmail if he pisses me off. >.> Tbh I only like Pitbull's music. RE: Omfg can they turn down the music it's like 11PM here! RE: They can't stop. AHHHH. And wae? You should sleep if your tired or when you get tired. >.> Quest Posted on the quest, by the way the reason why Urzula power fail as you can recall is because of the conch trumpet. The Conch trumpet does have the power to temporarily stops waves from forming, and by association I also believe it also stops the sources of the waves as well. The only reason why I would even add this, is because this mythology of this trumpet does leave it to be ambiguous where all it says it stops waves. It doesn't say how long it stops waves or if it prevents new waves from being formed. This ambiguity does leave a lot of room for interruption. Personally I do believe that it does temporarily stops new waves from being formed, but its effect can become null and void if Poseidon were to intervene. One of Triton titles is that he is being the herald for Poseidon generally means that Trident does have someone to report and answer too. To me it makes sense if Poseidon or his trident does have the power to undo the effects of the conch. So in the end when your character is able to use her power despite the fact wind is a source that causes waves to form, does leave the impression that Poseidon is interfering especially when the Kraken begins to attack. Besides wings other sources that causes waves include storms, earthquakes, and volcanic eruption, but in our rp does include an extra source which is demigod powers. Now all the character can use there power, as long as they do not form any waves. I hope this makes sense to you Broken, if not then I will change the line. Besides that How are you find the fight so far. Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty Oh just because my kid a posidon’s kid doesn’t mean she gets special treatment, her power are also weaker in the same level as everyone else whoes powers do control or manipulate the waves. Posidon may not be effected by the conch, but his kids are. In some extention the demigod who god parents are wind gods, since winds do cause waves to form. Which is why it’s a surprise when she uses power does work when she redirect Urzula potion in the end of the fight. Mind you if you disagree with this effect I will change it.Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty Re:Chen In case you didn't notice, I'm messaging you at your sandbox wiki >.< I'm doing research now so you should come on chat there. Re: >.< Right, forgot about that... .can we put the rp on hold though? :( RE: Ohhh, I see ^^ It's okay :D Takumi kept talking about Naruto today -.- History I'm filling out the history outline; what I need you to do is come up with the paragraphs etc. Are you okay with that? Hello :D Hi Broken long time no chat!! Wanna rp? Mass Was Here... See ya! 12:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: .-. ...My family is weird. I argued with my dad yesterday because he thought I slapped Takumi when Takumi slapped me by accident and I was like 'Wtf?'. And my parents aren't here for a week. Arata is like omfg so adorable. dafjklsdjf. But he's with Ayumi now -.- RE: My mom thought me and Takumi couldn't take care of Arata -.- So Ayumi's in town with her boyfriend and their taking care of him. CORRECTION: Step-mom >.> Like everyday now I'm cooking for a week. Oh and there's a funeral like my mom's friend's dad's funeral and then there's this wedding in Tokyo. We couldn't go because else Ryu and Ryo would make a mess and it was adults only ._. Re: Okie dokie ^_^ RE: o.o...I'm drinking bubble tea right now >.> Sooooo good. Ayumi called and I might reply late because I'm doing my nails >.> Re:History The outline of the history is written on your sandbox wiki. You just have to turn it into an actual history in paragraph form. I'll take care of the first half of the history, then you take care of the other half and the reasons for joining. RE: Sorry late reply! ^^" I was watching vampire diaries o.o RE: It's like seven something pm here and I haven't ate dinner yet. o.o And Takumi says hi ^^ RE: Sorry I'm still watching vampire diaries >.> I'm like fangirling right now and I forgot to reply. o.o RE: I watched the last episode and omfg Katherine's dying they can't do this to me DDDD: RE: But it's Katherine D: Katherine's amazinggggg. But she's a bitch. :/ But I still love her <3 Not in the lovey dovey way o.o RE: She's dying because she took the cure to immortality since she was a vampire before but now she's human she's lived for like idk 500 something years and now she's like dying and I'm like 'NOOO!' but there's a way for her to live again but then in the end of the episode she faints and idk what's gonna happen next >.> I have a feeling that this Korean charrie of mine seriously needs to be more social .-. RE: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Anime model or normal model or kpop model? >.> If it's kpop I suggest Sulli well maybe not then I suggest umm Bora from Sistar or someone from SM ent. And what contest? o.o Oh and Sun-Young Park, the idol girl >.> Idk why I made her into an idol .-. RE: Ohhhh, I see. Well you could use one of the A Pink girls but I call dibs on Naeun...later >.> Once I finished Rebelle. And Glee club...I don't wanna be mean...but why did you join? -.-" RE: No offense but I've always had this thing for Glee...like this bad thing...all the people that go to that club in my school...they act like stoners... ._. RE: My friend who's like really weird thinks the Glee club people are evil. .-. And twinny: HWAITING! :D Okay it's offical. I only do that when I'm high. RE: There's either something wrong in my brain...or I need to go to my brother and his friend's therapy sessions >.> RE: My brother says I need therapy and I'm like stfu and go away. I'm just listening to 2PM while looking at my art shiz. RE: Did I say art shiz? Crap I meant music shiz. >.> What the hell is wrong with me these days? I get mixed up with art and music >.< RE: For some reason these popular girls called me weird when I was younger and now I'm like "Oh look at me and look at you now.". Idk why I brought this up >.> RE: Idk. Their just like the popular outcast ppl or something like that. My cross country time is getting better o.o I'm getting like 9 mins now and I'm laughing at Takumi cuz I got a better time than him and I'm the lazy twin XP RE: Ulzzangssssssss! YAY! Oh Kim Seul Ki is a good ulzzang and so is Song Ah Ri. ^^ RE: Yuko/Baek Sumin is like unemotional .-. It's weird. Omfg I love Yu Ha Min but then he smokes and shiz >.> RE: Her old model :1 Which reminds me...we still need to plan what happened in Japan -.- for Mio and Jake. Should we just like make something happen between them? RE: Weeee, drama happens and they break up because of the long distance relationship blah blah blah. And omfg that's hard...Chanyoung and Bona or Pilsuk and Jason :OOO I can't chose. RE: LOL. Blame Takumi for passing it to me. >.< Ohhhh. Their going to make progress now >.> And I was planning for Natsuko to get a contract to be a solo and debut >.> But then it meant no dating since she was gonna be an idol soooo yeah. RE: Awwww D: K, bye D: Sweet dreams. Well Natsuko would be all nervous and shiz trying to make things right then she'll be like we can date in secret blah blah blah. Hi, my name is Fullmetal-halfblood, and this is my first ever attempt at roll playing! I saw that my claim got rejected becaus eof some problems with the aging, so I changed it and resubmitted. Is there any chance I'll get in? Or were there fundamental problems with my character (Rena Sharpe)? Thank you for your time1 ```` Claiming Issues Hi, my name is Fullmetal-halfblood, and this is my first ever attempt at roll playing! I saw that my claim got rejected becaus eof some problems with the aging, so I changed it and resubmitted. Is there any chance I'll get in? Or were there fundamental problems with my character (Rena Sharpe)? Thank you for your time1 ```` RE: TWINNYYYYY! *tackle hugs for like no reason* Hi! :3 I'm like really really high right now. I came back from school and I hated school and oh I'm typing really fast and yeah and um Takumi was quiet and like he took my laptop looked at the link and started venting and I was laughing so hard and he was like "STFU AND GO LISTEN TO G-DRAGON." Then I became quiet and was like "OKAY! c:". Omfg I'm really high o.o Quest Water itself is very adaptable, I think that is what makes it a very powerful element. If you were to fill one glass of water, and then poor that same glass into a different size cup the amount of water in the first glass will remain the same. Water can adapt and still exist in any kid of environment, if it gets too cold it turns to ice, but if it gets too hot it turns to gas. No matter what state it is at, water itself will still be able up of same basic elements which is H2O. ( Although if I try having any kid who control water , be able to start control ice, or turn gas into water. The amount of users claiming I was Godmodding will be astronomical.) Waves that occur in the ocean, or in any water source doesn't take that much effort to form. Remember all it took for me to effect the cup of water was for me to blow on it. Was it a big wave? No, but it was still a wave. Going back to your question Ember, she has an amazing ability which allows her to control with winds. Which is a very unique and powerful in its own way, since it is content in a state movement. It threw that movement. It is through that wonderful movement which waves are formed, and created. Best of all it doesn't take a lot effort in Ember part, if she decides to form waves using wind. Unfortunately Triton’s conch trumpet has been used, and under its influence Ember powers will be significantly effected. In my eyes, Ember can use her powers as long as winds she is producing will not cause even the smallest of wave to form in the presence of water. For example if Ember wants to use the winds to move the pen , in any normal circumstance she would be able to accomplish the task. If the Triton’s conch trumpet were blown, Ember would not be able to move the pen using the same level of winds, because the amount of force she would be using to move the pen would cause a wave to form in the water. Whether or not you wish for her to demonstrate this before the end of the fight occurs is up to you. Now, in terms of whether or not they should save the guy. I think they should save him, because it will move the story long. Ember would probably not save him, but given the info that Jess told them about missing Triton’s kid. Especially if Triton was already depressed about the kid disappearance, having the kid suddenly die in the middle quest without any attempt to saving him. This will probable make Triton more angry than the fact that his conch trumpet was stolen. In this area as silly as it sounds I keep going back to the Disney version of Little Mermaid where Triton was willing give up his power, and be in Ursula mercy if it meant saving Ariel from a fate crueler than death. This is the only brief glimpse we get into how Triton is as a parent, outside of very vague reference of him fathering kids we don’t get that glimpse. Now this is probably the image that Ember would get in her head, when she hears Issy question if he is missing kid. You don’t hear Ember say anything, except a look on her face that says “Sh*t I didn't thought of that” . We the cut to Holly and Urzula fighting, but it is during this fight where Urzula catch Ember trying to heal the guy. Ironically Ember does manage to help clean, bandage, and close the guys wounds, but is caught when she was about to give Arick some ambrosia which could have been used to help decrease the effects of any of major injuries that he may have. Ember getting caught will bring into the fight. By the way I did posted it. Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty Suggestion I was wondering if we could have the Head counselor/Lt. counselor annoucements (like the ones for new cabin activities or new members to greet) be in templates. That way, it would be easier to edit the announcements, rather than having to scroll through the coding in the cabin just to change a name of a new char. So, um, before I do any changes, what do you think? re: oracles first they have to get admin approval to have one and get tested if they can actually write decent prophecies, then they make the claim heelo Do you have any people that would be intrested in Scarlett shes bi-curious so dont matter if she/he can date her. ❤Katnip and her Crew Of the OddS oNeS❀ 01:17, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Katniss0019 Re: Ohhhh o: How about we work on converting the rest to templates? :) Lt. Congratulations on receiving the position of Lieutenant of the Zephyrus Cabin. If you haven't done so already, kindly see this blog for more information on what you, as a user, need to do now that you have a lieutenant counselor. It is imperative that you read the blog. Good day and happy rp'ing :) Re: As in making a template where those who own counselor can edit for announcements, rather than placing the charrie's wb on the cabin page itself. :)) Alright. Just tell me once you've finished so I can start with the templates :) Also I'm not gonna do anything fancy btw xD Just simply going to move the announcements from the counselors to a template xD I don't want you to think it's something fancy so I'm clarifying it now Oh... Well, knowing me, I won't get it started until the day I'm super bored >.< -.-" Homework... Chu just reminded me of the dreadful weekend ruiner -.-" Anyway, Imma go do soem of my homework tonight. Just IM me if you need anything else :) RE: Replied back! ^^ RE: Ohhh ^^ There's something messed up with my gmail when I logged on I was like wtf? Is Takumi using my email? I see a whole bunch of emails. "Tell Jin-Soo I like him." or "Tell your brother to get ready for a confession." and I'm like dude wtf? Can I just check my email? I saw the thing on Mio's page, like there's a whole shiz of spam about wikia in my email and I'm like delete, delete, delete >.> RE: I've tried ._. It doesn't work and omfg idk. Takumi knows my password and I'm just like WTF BRO!? And know he's like some love doctor for the girls and the guys and they all come running to him and I'm like wtf is going on now? RE: I've changed it already and he's already hacked into it and changed the password :c And he made me go invisible. >.> He's the devil. RE: I told him that and he's like "Dongsaeng." *puts hands on my shoulders* "I have a business running here, I'm getting a hell lot of money with your email. Use my email." And I'm like "WTF OPPA?!" RE: Y'see, I have all the girls emails in the grade for some reason and the guys too when Takumi only has 50% of them and he isn't bothered to add all of them so uses mine and he's doing all my chores so it's good :1 RE: Y'see, I'm one of those 'social' girls. The athletic social girls who don't talk to weird stoners e.e Like everyone just talks to me and then their like 'Can you give me ur bro's phone number?' And I'm like 'Oppa, people want your phone number again.' and Ryu's like 'NOONA! I WANNA TALK!' And I'm like wtf Ryu? If your wondering how I tell Ryu and Ryo apart, Ryu has dirty blonde hair like my grandpa while Ryo has brown hair like my dad. RE: Omfg that's what Woohee said :o Like I just read it and I read what Woohee sent me as a text and I'm like wtf? Oh yeah, Woohee's this really close friend of mine ^^ She doesn't mind me talking about her .-. She says hi btw ^^ RE: That's good ^^ And did I tell you I started to take an interest in Girls' Day? o.o Or did I tell that to another friend of mine? >.> Idk I forgot <-- (Takumi says I have short term memory) And I had this like inspiration from the Kitsune myth and for some reason I'm making another Nakamura >.> Weeee. Idk how many of these Nakamura's I'm going to make >.< RE: Kitsune was like a trickster fox and yeah >.> You can find on wikipedia. Here . RE: Gumiho? Gumiho. Ohhhh. Gumiho ^^ I remember now. I guess the Kitsune girl is gonna be a daughter of Cybele. :1 Well she is >.<